Anesthetized
by RabulaTasa
Summary: It sometimes takes more than music to soothe the savage beast. Sometimes, it takes a cage.
1. Snap

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

_21. Be polite. Be professional. But, have a plan to kill everyone you meet._

-USMC Rules for Gunfighting

* * *

**_Snap_  
**

**Transcript: Interview #447**  
_Date:_ 20120719  
_Time: _1843  
_Interrogating Officer:_ Robin  
_Supervising Officer:_ Victor Stone  
_Suspect I.D. Number:_ 7194371  
_Suspect Name:_ Garfield Logan, alias "Beast Boy"

**Page 3 of 3**

_Logan:_ I think I knew it all along- that Cyborg's antidote hadn't finished the job properly- but I was too afraid to admit it to myself.

_Robin:_ Why was that? Were you worried about-

_Logan:_ -getting kicked off the team? Of course, although that's not the main reason. I guess I was afraid of admitting to myself that something like that might not be curable. If I ignored _it_- if I shoved _it_ down in to the furthest corners of my mind- then I could convince myself that _it_ was gone for good.

_Robin:_ When did you first know that _it _wasn't gone?

_Logan:_ When Slade came for Raven- funny, how she always seems to get mixed up with this thing. I think it was because that was the first time my line of thinking paralleled its line of thinking- I wanted to rip into Slade's demon army and do as much damage as I could, and so did _it_. That's when _it_ first started talking, too.

_Robin:_ You've spoken to _it_?

_Logan:_ Not as much as _it_ has spoken to me- no complete sentences, just hissing things like "rip," "tear," and "kill." It's really kind of annoying- how Raven deals with eight of these voices pestering her all the time is mind-boggling.

_Robin:_ Has it appeared since we fought Trigon?

_Logan:_ Yes and no. Since then _it _hasn't emerged fully- usually, it's a little extra hair, a little extra muscle, a little extra claws, a little extra aggression- stuff you can see, but only if you're looking for it.

_Robin:_ How often has this been- (alarm sounds) damn it!

_Logan:_ To answer your question- almost every time you make us wake up at five in the morning to train. (laughs)

_Robin:_ (groans) Beast Boy, this is serious.

_Stone:_ Robin, we've got to take this one- Killer Moth broke out of jail again.

_Logan:_ Probably with the help of Robin's… is Starfire over there with you, Cy?

_Starfire:_ Yes, friend. You were saying?

_Logan:_ … Robin's most hated enemy? Hey Cy, you gonna put this thing on, or what?

_Stone:_ Dude, I am NOT putting a muzzle on you! That's just wrong!

_Logan:_ Well, someone has to, and it's not like I can bite your hand off. Sorry Robin, by the way.

_Robin:_ No biggie- it'll heal up soon enough. Cyborg, he's right though. And we've got to get out of here.

_Stone:_ But-

_Logan:_ It'll help me, knowing that if _it_ comes back I won't be as able to hurt y'all.

_Stone:_ Christ… alright, I'll do it, but only this once.

_Logan:_ (muffled grunt)

_Stone:_ You're welcome, grass stain. Jeez…

**End Transcript: Interview #447**

* * *

Beast Boy stood up and leaned back, stretching his spine as best he could while in his restraints. The superhero was no longer garbed only in his standard black and purple uniform- at his own request (and over his friends' objections) he had been outfitted with a straightjacket, a muzzle, and a pair of titanium manacles on his ankles that were bolted to the floor.

Sitting back down in his chair, Beast Boy decided to take a quick nap- he hadn't slept a wink since the fight with Rancid, and the fatigue was quickly catching up with him. Leaning back, the changeling closed his eyes…

_A raucous laugh trailed behind the rampaging villain as his new giant bull tore through the city streets._

"_Just when you thought it was safe to come back into the city," he shouted. "The night belongs to _Johnny Rancid!"

_Beast Boy would have rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the criminal, but the eyes of an owl were ill-suited for that particular task. Instead, he glided down to the vandal, with Raven and Starfire following suit behind him._

"Nobody_ can stop Johnny Rancid, Titans! _Nobody!"_ Beast Boy's heart leapt into his throat, thinking that his approach had been detected, but his fears were quickly put to rest as Rancid moved to engage Robin and Cyborg, who had just appeared in front of Rancid and attacked. Circling above the fight, he watched his two flying friends launch their attacks on the unsuspecting villain. Smiling inwardly as their attacks found their mark, Beast Boy swooped down onto their dazed opponent and, shifting into an orangutan, restrained the biker._

"_Don't you have anything better to do, Johnny?" asked Raven, flying in close now that the enemy had been apprehended. "Seriously, you need to find a new hobby."_

_Raven's approach proved to be a serious miscalculation- as she neared the criminal, a rocket launcher popped out of the mechanical bull. Raven, her eyes on Rancid, didn't see it emerge, but Beast Boy did. Temporarily forgetting that he was in animal form, he screamed out a warning to his team mate, but to no effect._

"_Automatic anti-air defense systems," muttered a grinning Rancid- just loud enough for Beast Boy to realize-_

_The team saw twin trails of smoke erupt from the bull, homing directly in on the flying half-demon. Before anyone could register what was happening, an explosion rocked the scene, and Raven's body could be seen falling from the sky. In a flash, Starfire was on the scene- destroying the rocket launcher with a barrage of starbolts and catching Raven before she hit the ground. Quickly, the alien landed, and began gently shaking her friend._

_Cyborg and Robin were by her side almost before Starfire could call their names, so quickly did they move. Immediately, Cyborg initiated a bio-scan on Raven, to determine the extent of her injuries._

"_Whew," he said to the Titans assembled around him. "She must have gotten a shield up just in time- she has a concussion, but that's it." Then Cyborg looked around, as if counting the people nearby._

"_Where's Beast Boy?" he asked. As one, the three conscious Titans looked up at a visibly shaking Johnny Rancid, still in the arms of their green team mate._

"_Oh… dear…" muttered Starfire, for the second time that night afraid for one of her friends._

_The Beast roared angrily, tightened its grip on Rancid's body, and flexed its claws._

* * *

"No!" shouted Beast Boy, sweat dripping off of his face. One hand clutched his racing heart, while the other dried his soaked brow. A look of horror flashed across the changeling's face as he made a terrible realization:

He wasn't in his restraints anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of dozens of heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. Within seconds, forty armed prison guards were leveling their weapons at the green teenager, waiting for him continue his escape attempt.

"STOP!" shouted a familiar voice. The crowd parted, allowing Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire to get to their friend.

"Beast Boy- what's going on here?" asked Robin, worry evident in his voice.

"I… I think it got out again," stammered Beast Boy. "And what's worse-"

Beast Boy pointed at the door to his cell. It didn't have a single dent or scratch in it.

"-I think_ it_ can change too."

* * *

"Ughhh" moaned Raven, sitting up and holding a hand to her aching head. Wincing as light bombarded her sensitive eyes, she looked around at the array of medical equipment whirring and beeping at her- her only company in the empty medical wing of Titans Tower.

Wondering where her friends were, Raven reached into her cloak and withdrew her communicator. Seconds later, the image of Cyborg's worried face filled the screen in her hand.

"Hey Raven! Sorry nobody's down there with you, but we're having a serious problem with Beast Boy down here at the prison. You should probably get down here as quickly as possible, if you're up to it."

Suppressing a groan, Raven spoke up. "That depends- what kind of trouble are we talking here? Did he try and sneak in another can of silly string?"

"Raven… he killed Johnny Rancid."

Raven's communicator shattered, ending the conversation.


	2. Crackle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: I finished Harry Potter! Bwahaha!

_20. The faster you finish the fight, the less shot you will get._

-USMC Rules for Gunfighting

* * *

**_Crackle_  
**

**Transcript: Interview #449**  
_Date:_ 20120721  
_Time: _0237  
_Interrogating Officer:_ Robin  
_Supervising Officer:_ Victor Stone  
_Suspect I.D. Number:_ 7194371  
_Suspect Name:_ Garfield Logan, alias "Beast Boy"

**Page 2 of 2**

_Logan: _So… what'd you find out?

_Robin:_ Well, Cyborg and I went over the security tapes… and I really don't know what to make of them.

_Logan:_ What happened, Robin? How did I escape?

_Robin:_ Well… after you fell asleep, you started shivering…

_Logan:_ And?

_Robin:_ After about twenty minutes, you opened your eyes and transformed into…_ it_.

_Logan:_ And the restraints held?

_Robin:_ Beautifully. They expanded to fit the form perfectly, as they were designed to do.

_Logan:_ And?

_Robin:_ Well, at first, you…_ it_… struggled against the restraints, but only for about five minutes.

_Logan:_ That's when_ it_ transformed?

_Robin:_ The first time, at least._ It_ turned into an insect of some kind and flew from the restraints before turning back into its original form.

_Logan:_ But how did_ it_ get through the door? There aren't any scratch marks on the door, wall, window, or anything that I can see. And the guards are supposed to show up within seconds of my restraints falling off!

_Robin:_ Well,_ it_ turned into a creature I've never seen before- it looks almost cartoonish, actually. I don't really know how to describe it. Cy, can you lower a monitor into here?

_Stone:_ Sure thing- gimme a sec.

_Robin:_ Thanks. Here, let's fast forward a bit… here we go.

_Logan:_ (shouting) No! No! That's not possible!

_Robin:_ What? What's wrong, Beast Boy?

_Logan:_ That… that creature doesn't exist! It's not real!

_Robin:_ What do you mean? Tell me, Beast Boy! What is it?

_Logan:_ (shouting) It's not real! It's not real! _It's_… _not_...(roars)

_Stone:_ (shouting) Robin! Get out of there, now!

_Robin:_ (shouting) Beast Boy! What's happen… ow!

_Stone: _(shouting) He's loose! Starfire, go get Robin!

_(sounds of a scuffle)_

**End Transcript: Interview #449**

* * *

Cyborg looked through the window at his unconscious green friend as prison guards swarmed him to reattach his restraints- muzzle included. The android gave a shiver he didn't know he was physically capable of- that sight of that muzzle gave him the willies, almost as much as the rest of the situation did. Tearing his eyes away from the scene inside the cell, he turned his attention to his bleeding leader.

"Damn, he's fast!" cursed Robin, clutching at his wounded hand. Only the titanium weave in his uniform had prevented his limb from forever ending in a prosthetic, but only barely so. That, and a few lucky shots from Starfire that Beast B… _it_… hadn't been paying enough attention to in order to dodge. Just a few more seconds, though…

'What was it that scared him so badly?' thought Robin to himself. It was as though the creature that _it_ had turned into scared him even more than _it_ itself. Before he could continue down this train of thought, however, he was interrupted by a most welcome arrival.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?"

"Nice to see you up and about, Raven. You'd probably know a little bit more if you hadn't hung up so abruptly on me, though." Cyborg was feeling a bit irritable, to say the least.

"You're about as tactful as a rampaging bull is subtle, Cyborg. I'm going to need a new communicator, by the way. So I ask again- what is going on with Beast Boy, and why is Robin bleeding?"

"The answer to both questions is the same- Beast Boy lost his head for a moment, and he's spiraling out of control."

Grinding her teeth, Raven forced herself to calm down and speak to the insufferable android civilly. "You're speaking in riddles, and I am _not_ in the mood."

Unphased, Cyborg simply pointed at the window. Looking inside for the first time, Raven saw Beast Boy's unconscious form being carried by three prison guards, his muzzle, jacket, and manacles securely fastened to his person.

"No…" she whispered loudly, before rounding on her friends angrily.

"How could you?" she shouted. "How can you stand by and _let_ them treat him like… like an _animal?!_ After all he's done for this city-"

Cyborg's calm façade shattered, and he turned on the half demon. "_HOW COULD WE?!_" he cried. "Do you think that I _enjoyed _standing helplessly by as my best friend _demanded _ that he be restrained in every way possible? That I _enjoyed_ standing by as he _demonized_ himself?" Cyborg noted the sudden hurt look flash across Raven's features, but pressed on despite himself. "Do you honestly think I _enjoyed_ strapping that God-forsaken muzzle on his face, even knowing it helped put his mind at ease? Do you think I _enjoy_ knowing that I'm the only one who can strap him in while he's conscious, because I'm the only one who isn't hurt when he bites?" Cyborg gave a pointed glance to his injured leader, who sat on the floor, speechless.

Suddenly, Cyborg seemed to run out of steam, and he collapsed onto the floor, his back against the wall, his head in his hands. Time stretched into eternity, although in reality only a few seconds passed before he turned his face back up to Raven.

"You're the only hope we have left," he pleaded. Raven was in a state of shock, not only from his enraged outburst, but his collapse and confession as well. Cyborg continued. "We've tried every avenue of approach we can think of- few as they've been. I can't help him- the problem isn't in his genetics anymore. Starfire's a mess- sorry Star, but it's true. Robin's been trying the whole detective shtick- the city's been very accommodating about that, actually. Unfortunately, the only useful thing he's turned up is what we already knew: what triggered the avalanche, as it were."

Raven's violet gaze betrayed the emotion her face refused to display, so she turned her face towards the sleeping changeling in order to hide both from prying eyes. "And that would be?"

"He was holding Rancid when you got shot down, Raven. Truth be told, we all thought you were dead- nobody takes two high explosive rockets to the face and lives to tell about it… well, apparently _almost_ nobody. He was holding what he thought was your murderer, Raven, and I think it broke him."

Robin spoke up. "What's worse, though, is that he knows you're alright. We told him, straight off the bat- it's actually what woke him up the first time. Right now, he's tearing at himself for killing Rancid."

Raven looked at the Boy Wonder for a moment, before returning her gaze to the inside of the cell. "If the city pressed charges-"

"He'd plead guilty to whatever charge they brought forward- you know how he is when he feels guilty. I've talked to the District Attorney, and she's promised nothing more than second degree manslaughter- I couldn't convince her to drop the case altogether, though."

Raven nodded, not really having heard a word Robin had said. "I'm going in to speak with him," she announced to nobody in particular, moving towards the cell door.

"Friend, wait!" a voice, previously silent, called Raven back from the entryway to Beast Boy's cell. Starfire looked at Raven with concern etched into her alien features, before continuing her request. "Let friend Beast Boy rest- he is, I think, very tired from his ordeal. Perhaps… you could watch over him while he sleeps?"

Raven thought this line of thinking to be very reasonable, although something about Starfire's tone implied… no, _insinuated_… well…

Thinking no more on the matter, Raven assumed her meditative position and kept watch over the fallen Titan with her friends.


	3. Pop!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

_Think what a better world it would be if we all, the whole world, had cookies and milk about three o'clock every afternoon and then lay down on our blankets for a nap._  
-Barbara Jordan

* * *

**_Pop!_  
**

**Transcript: Interview #450**  
_Date:_ 20120722  
_Time: _1037  
_Interrogating Officer:_ Robin  
_Interrogating Officer: _Raven Roth  
_Supervising Officer:_ Victor Stone  
_Suspect I.D. Number:_ 7194371  
_Suspect Name:_ Garfield Logan, alias "Beast Boy"

**Page 1 of 2**

_Logan_: Oh man, it's a great day to be alive, eh Robin? Dear God, my head hurts.

_Robin_: I know what you mean- Star's 'tough love' tends to leave a reminder in the morning.

_Logan_: (mumbling)

_Robin_: Hangovers? Beast Boy, you're not old enough to be drinking!

_Logan_: It was an accident, I swear! I thought 'Everclear' was a new brand of bottled water!

_Roth_: Only _you _could… hold on. This wouldn't have been around the time of 'the Pudding Incident,' would it?

_Logan_: A setup! I was framed! You've got no evidence! I- hey, when did you get here Raven?

_Roth_: Shortly after you… passed out. Speaking of which-

_Logan_: I know.

_Robin_: Beast Boy, what caused your episode last night? You were screaming 'it's not real' before we had to subdue you. Could you-

_Logan_: Explain? Yeah. Sure. Hey Cy, haul yourself in here for a second, will ya?

_Robin_: Okay…

_Stone_: What's up, little man? Need something?

_Logan_: Hey, can I borrow your Gamestation Portable real quick?

_Stone_: Dude, it's in my _arm_!

_Logan_: Oh, that's alright. Can I borrow your arm, then?

_Stone_: (slaps forehead) Yeah, sure.

_Logan_: Thanks. Here, let's load this game-

_Robin_: Beast Boy, would you mind explaining what 'Pokémon' has to do with… oh.

_Logan_: You see it, now?

**Page 2 of 2**

_Roth_: What on earth _is_ that?

_Logan_: That's called a 'Haunter,' and it's what_ it_ turned into in order to escape.

_Robin_: So you…_ it_… can turn into video game characters That doesn't explain your breakdown, though.

_Logan_: Yes, it does.

_Roth_: No, it doesn't.

_Logan_: Yes, it _totally_ does! Dudes,_ it_ can turn into _anything_ I've imagined! Do you have any idea how many video game animals and monsters_ it_ could become? This 'Haunter' wasn't even _close_ to being the most dangerous! There are one hundred and forty-nine other monsters in _this game alone_!

_Roth_: So we have to keep a closer watch on you then. I still don't see what the big deal is.

_Logan_: It's more than that, Raven. I've read some of your books, too. Greek myths, Norse myths- it's all fair game. Fancy your chances against Typhon? Or Fenrir? Jörmungandr? A gorgon? A chimera? The Nemean Lio-

_Roth_: Enough! I get the idea! (crashing noises)

_Robin_: Raven, calm down!

_Logan_: I didn't like that cot anyways.

_Roth_: I need to go meditate some more. I'll take Cyborg's arm back as well.

_Robin_: So, Beast Boy… any ideas, then?

_Logan_: Some, but none of them really worth contemplating. You always were more of the 'idea guy' than I was.

_Robin_: In that case, I'll be doing some research. We'll figure out a way to beat this, Beast Boy. Don't worry.

**End Transcript: Interview #450**

* * *

Beast Boy watched Robin close the door behind him before turning around and facing his destroyed cot. Its destruction really bothered him much more than he let on. It wasn't that he liked it- he had been completely honest on that point. It probably ranked up there with his now discarded restraints as one of the things he hated most about this place.

No, the pile of rubble bothered him because Raven had been distressed enough to reduce it to a toothpick collection. A distressed Raven was _never_ a good omen.

Beast Boy groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

True to his word, Robin was researching ways to overcome Beast Boy's affliction. Raven was down the hall achieving inner peace as frantically as one possibly can, while Cyborg was busy reattaching his arm, which had begun malfunctioning simply by being _handled_ by his best friend.

That left Starfire alone to watch over their green friend. It was unfortunate, really. Any of the other Titans would have immediately recognized that the animals Beast Boy was turning into were not of this earth. The Tamaranean, however, simply assumed that the changeling was keeping himself amused as he had done countless times at the Tower.

That is, until one of the animals spoke.

"Friend Cyborg! I require your assistance, please!"

Looking up from his work, the android raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Star?"

"Earth animals cannot talk, is that not correct?"

"Well, aside from parrots, that's right. Why do you ask?"

The alien threw a worried glance over her shoulder, into the room containing her friend. "Because friend Beast Boy has been changing into numerous creatures that I am no longer certain are native to this planet, and one of them just said 'abra' out loud."

Cyborg blinked, and looked down at the video game still playing in his arm. His fingers moved almost unconsciously as they scrolled through the menus, until he found just what he was looking for.

_**#063 Abra  
Type**__: Psychic  
**Species**__: Psi  
**Height**__: 2' 11"  
**Weight**__: 43 lbs  
Using its ability to read minds, it will identify impending danger and teleport to safety. Abra lack attack abilities, but _their power to teleport _their way out of trouble makes them difficult to capture._

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was charging through the door before he knew it.

He was too late. The room was already empty.

* * *

Five seconds. That's exactly how long it took for Starfire and Cyborg to get the entire team assembled to look for Beast Boy- each one of them ready and willing to tear the city apart to find him.

As it turned out, that would be completely unnecessary- the changeling was about to make himself _very_ easy to locate.

* * *

The guard operating the prison gates wore a nametag over his left breast pocket that simply read "Santos." If any two words could be used to describe James Theodore Santos, "brave" and "big" would top the list. The former Navy SEAL towered over most people at a healthy seventy-eight inches tall, and anyone who had fought by his side knew that the gargantuan man hadn't flinched in his entire life.

That was probably why he was the only man still at the gate, his fellow guards having taken cover as soon as the creature appeared. Standing twenty meters tall and looking like a cross between a green cockroach and a centaur, the beast charged towards the prison entryway, swinging two enormous scythe-like limbs menacingly.

Santos calmly stood his ground, idly fingering the grenade launcher attached to his rifle. His practiced eyes judged the distance between the strange creature as his mind decided upon which round to use. Making his choice, he snatched what appeared to be an enormous white plastic bullet from his pocket and inserted it into the tube hanging below the barrel of his rifle. Taking aim carefully, he flipped off the safety and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The team had split up in order to cover more ground, and as a result Raven was the first to come upon her wayward friend.

The half demon failed suppress an astonished gasp as she approached the front gate- Beast Boy, in the shape of some enormous _thing_ she couldn't recognize, was charging towards the prison entryway. If that weren't bad enough, some _idiot_ was standing directly in his path, as though he alone could deter the rampaging juggernaut headed his way. Growling in annoyance, Raven flew as quickly as she could to move the man out of Beast Boy's path.

Then she saw him raise his weapon to take aim, and she somehow found herself moving faster still.

An involuntary shout sprang from her mouth as she saw the man rock back from his weapon's recoil, but it was soon drowned out by the beast's roar.

* * *

Santos was quite pleased with himself- the flare he'd shot had lodged itself inside a crack in the creature's carapace, and the blinding light a few feet from its face had very effectively halted the monster's charge. The kid would live another day- something the former SEAL had hoped for. The other round at his disposal- olive drab with yellow markings- would have very likely killed it. For all that Beast Boy had done for the city, he deserved a chance to see another sunrise, at the very least.

Santos looked to his left to see Raven rapidly approaching his position. Giving a sigh of relief that he would never admit to, the guard pulled back from the screaming shapeshifter. The Titans could take it from here.

* * *

Raven didn't even register the man leaving the area. She didn't even register her team's arrival. All she could do was watch and listen as Beast Boy flailed about, roaring in surprise and pain. No longer the insect-like behemoth, the changeling was cycling through various forms in a desperate attempt to dislodge the flare from his forehead. Shifting into a large reptilian shape, he finally managed to shake the offending device from his scaly skin. His eyesight was too damaged to notice the lines of armed men swarming the tops of the walls.

However, when one overly excitable guard opened fire on the jade dragon sitting in the courtyard, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Four friends watched in horror as the lasers struck their Beast Boy's scaly hide, causing him to once more roar in agony and rage.

Four Titans stood by helplessly as the emerald wyrm took to the skies, enormous leathery wings flapping casually as_ it_ hovered over the prison.

Three hundred armed men broke into a nervous sweat as the shots from their rifles glanced off the heavily armored underbelly of the creature that _just shouldn't exist_.

One green dragon reared its head back and opened its gaping maw, breathing in deeply as_ it_ prepared to defend itself.

One half demon sprang into action in a desperate attempt to save the men on the walls- but more importantly, save her friend in the skies above her.


	4. Stupid

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: It's the closest thing to an action scene I've written since _Monday_. I hate these things.

_War is always a matter of doing evil in the hope that good may come of it._  
-Basil H. Liddell Hart

* * *

**_Stupid_**

Jeremy Lewis Strong was cursing his stupidity.

He was stupid for taking this damn job.

He was stupid for agreeing to cover Jennifer's shift in what was a probably fruitless attempt to impress his attractive coworker.

He was stupid for being the first man up on the wall, thus placing him in the center of the formation and farthest from all the exits.

And most of all, he was _really_ stupid for shooting at a _fucking dragon_.

_I could be throwing pebbles at it, for all the difference it's making._

So instead of (stupidly) firing his (stupid) laser rifle at the (_stupid_) dragon in the skies, Jeremy watched Raven's mad dash towards the mythical lizard.

_Well_, thought Jeremy, remembering the three immobile Titans frozen with shock, _at least one of them knows their job properly_.

These were the thoughts running through the mind of Jeremy Lewis Strong- the (stupid) man standing at the very center of the wall in front of Beast Boy, and the (stupid) man at whom the first (stupid) stream of flame was directed.

* * *

_It_ roared. _It_ roared in pain. _It_ roared in anger. _It_ roared in frustration. But mostly, _it_ just _roared_.

The dragon's pointed head lunged forward, releasing a red-hot torrent of fire at the men on the wall. Its reptilian eyes watched as the blazing river arced downwards, racing towards the doomed guards below…

… only to see it deflected into the courtyard no more than ten feet from his target.

Growling, _it_ tried again, shifting its aim towards another section of the wall. Again, the blast was redirected.

Its eyesight was still recovering from the brilliant _thing_ that had caused_ it_ so much pain, and as a result _it _couldn't see the reason for his attacks' failure to land. Redoubling its efforts, _it_ launched another assault. Once more, a near-perfect shot missed.

Roaring in frustration, _it_ aimed further down the wall. _It_ could keep this up all day, and _it_ highly doubted that whatever was deflecting his breath could say the same.

* * *

Starfire had reached the same conclusion as Beast Boy- Raven was visibly shaking under the strain of shielding the guards (who had _finally_ stopped shooting). Another couple of blasts would surely overwhelm the half-demon.

And though the thought of what was to come gave her no joy, the alien princess flew towards the emerald assailant in the sky. Her friend had enough regrets already.

He didn't need three hundred more.

* * *

Raven felt the shield crack, and knew that she could keep this up no longer- she could hardly manage to keep herself airborne. Bracing herself for the inevitable blow that would shatter the force field, she heard a voice in the distance.

_Starfire?_

"Please, friend Beast Boy! You must stop this at once! People could get hurt! They could _die!_ You know this isn't what you want!"

Raven glanced up, mentally berating herself for not even trying to talk Beast Boy out of it. Out of _it._

It shocked her, then, when she felt her shield collapse. She hadn't even noticed that last spurt of flame.

"I am sorry friend, for what I must now do."

Raven cringed and looked away- she didn't want to see Beast Boy get hurt any more than Starfire did, but she knew of what the girl was capable of, and what she had to do.

And so the empath was once again caught unawares when a smoking Tamaranean collided with her, and thus gave a surprised scream as she fell from the sky.

* * *

_It_ may not have had very functional eyesight, but _it_ definitely could hear. _It_ heard that scream, and _it_ recognized it.

It was this very moment that Beast Boy chose to wake up.

* * *

"No!"

The two ground-bound Titans watched in horror as their team mates plummeted towards the earth, with the only available help unable to fly.

But just because we can't fly, the boys reasoned, doesn't mean we can't fall gracefully.

Or, at least, Robin could. Which was why, with the help of a little Cy-mentum, the Boy Wonder was hurtling through the air and on a collision course with the two girls.

Looking as though it were the easiest thing in the world, Robin snatched the unconscious Titans from the air- Starfire in his right arm, Raven in his left.

It was then that he realized his plan's fatal flaw. Which hand got the grappling hook?

The answer was provided by the sudden shadow that blocked out the midday sun.

* * *

**Transcript: Interview #451**  
_Date:_ 20120722  
_Time: _1536  
_Interrogating Officer:_ Robin  
_Interrogating Officer: _Raven Roth  
_Supervising Officer:_ Victor Stone  
_Suspect I.D. Number:_ 7194371  
_Suspect Name:_ Garfield Logan, alias "Beast Boy"

**Page 1 of 2**

_Logan_: I could have done it. I _would_ have done it, if you guys hadn't been there to stop me.

_Robin_: _You_ didn't do it, and _it_ didn't do it, Beast Boy. Nobody got hurt-

_Logan_: You two and Starfire got hurt.

_Roth_: Starfire's clothes were more hurt than she was, I took a bump to the head, and Robin got a dragon bite on his… butt. All of which has been taken care of. Beast Boy, Starfire's puddings have done more damage.

_Logan_: But what if, Raven? What if you hadn't gotten the shield up in time, or if it had broken one shot earlier? How many people would have been burnt alive?

_Roth_: But they weren't!

_Logan_: Only because you guys were there to stop… _it._ You can't be here all the time, you know.

_Roth_: One of us can.

_Robin_: Raven is right- we can afford to bring in some temporary replacements for you and someone to watch you until we beat this.

_Logan_: No. No you can't. It took all four of you today, and even then it was a close call! And you know as well as I do that any replacement Titans are going to be a big giant neon sign for every supervillain to resurface and wreak havoc!

_Roth_: Beast Boy! Calm. Down.

_Logan_: Raven! I almost _killed_ you guys today!

_Robin_: That thing isn't _you_, Beast Boy!

_Logan_: (Shouting) Yes it is, Robin! Calling it _it_ doesn't magically make it some _thing_ completely separate from me! It's a part of _me_! _It_ _is_ me! I'm responsible for_ it_!

_Robin_: Beast Boy! Calm down, please! We'll beat this, I promise!

_Logan_: Oh, we'll beat it alright! Only we can't figure out what's wrong in the first place! We can't even treat the symptoms, let alone the disease!

_Robin_: (Shouting) Fine then! What brilliant idea do you have, then?

**Page 2 of 2**

_Logan_: The only logical one. Face it Robin, you can't cure me, you can't contain me, and you can hardly slow me down. That limits your available options pretty severely, don't you think?

_Robin_: No. Absolutely not. I refuse to even _entertain_ that idea.

_Logan_: It's the least bad choice in a series of bad options, Robin. What else can you do with a dangerous _murderer_ who can't be imprisoned? It's not the best option- it's the _only_ option.

_Roth_: What the hell are you two talking about?

_Logan_: Euthanasia, Raven. I'm too dangerous to-

**End Transcript: Interview #451**

* * *

"-let live." Beast Boy warily eyed the scorch mark on the table where the tape recorder _used_ to be.

"Robin. Could Beast Boy and I have a moment alone, please?"

The Boy Wonder stood and moved to the door. He paused at the entrance to glare at the green Titan. "Beast Boy, get that ridiculous idea out of your head this very instant, before I ask Raven to do it for you." He took another step, and the door snapped shut behind him.

Raven leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table in front of her, her forehead in her hands. Then she did something that Beast Boy never thought he would see in a thousand years.

Raven slumped.

Eyes wide, the changeling recalled the strain that the events of the day must have put upon the empath, and was immediately at her side asking if she was alright.

Making sure that that he couldn't see her face, she gave a slight smile at his… caring.

She sat up straight, and when Beast Boy saw her face, it was once again as impassive as ever. Raven spoke, ignoring the question posed by her friend seconds earlier.

"Robin overestimates my psychic capabilities. However, I will not hesitate to _beat_ that stupid, absurd, moronic, imbecilic, ridiculous, inane-"

"So you're not a fan, I take it."

"-puerile, irrational, obtuse, senseless, silly, childish, thick-headed, moronic, and senseless idea out of your skull."

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy nervously raised a finger. "You said 'moronic' twice."

She glared at him, as only she could.

He wilted, as only he could.

"Right-o, Rae…ven. You were saying?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "You interrupted me."

"Thick-headed, moronic, and senseless." Beast Boy was nothing if not helpful, after all.

"Thank you." Shaking off the absurdity of the conversation so far, she continued her barrage, albeit far more gently than she had started. "Look Beast Boy- I know what you're feeling. I'd be lying if I said that the thought hadn't occurred to myself on more than one occasion leading up to Trigon's arrival."

"What stopped you, Raven? How did you deal with what you knew you would do?"

He was looking at his hands as he spoke. Raven wanted him to be looking her in the eyes when she told him this.

Beast Boy felt a small shock under the seat of his pants and glared at Raven. It took him a second to realize that that was her goal- if he was glaring at her, he was making eye contact.

"Two things, Beast Boy. The first was you guys. I have made precisely four friends in my entire life, and as selfish as it may have been, I wanted to hold onto them for as long as humanly possible."

Beast Boy nodded slightly, knowing how important her friends were to the half-demon. Starfire had told the team of the fate she had seen at the hands of Warp's time-traveling device. Beast Boy could easily believe that Raven's loneliness had driven her mad. It was one of the _many_ reasons he refused to give her any peace.

"The second reason, and probably equally important, is that I _know for a fact_ that there is _always_ an alternative to suicide. An infinitely better alternative. It just takes a little effort to find out what it is. For me, it was banishing my father to another dimension. For you- who knows what it will be?"

Beast Boy wrinkled his forehead, the gears in his head turning madly as the hamsters worked overtime. He had an idea, but he didn't think Raven would take to it very well.

_Well, what's good for the goose is good for the gander._

He then blushed madly, realizing the hidden implications in that particular saying.

Raven noticed his flush, and inquired as to its cause.

"Well, you got me thinking-"

"-well I suppose that's enough to make you blush. It's quite the spectacle, a brain losing its virginity."

Beast Boy twitched, before continuing as if she hadn't interrupted.

"-and I realized that you had unwittingly brought up a workable alternative. Actually, you've brought it up a number of times over the past few years."

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed, "me killing you is _not _an alternative to you committing suicide."

"No, no," the changeling laughed. "Wrong threat."

Raven frowned, her mind rummaging through the numerous methods of inflicting bodily harm she had threatened her friend with over the years.

"I want you to send me to another dimension."

Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Preferably," he continued, "one with tofu."

* * *

Raven frowned.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

Raven frowned _harder_.

And still, she couldn't think of a reason not to send Beast Boy to another dimension. Besides reasons she wouldn't admit to existing even on a subconscious level, of course.

So she stuck with flat out refusal.

"Why not?"

_Damn him._

"Because it's dangerous."

"For who?"

_Damn him doubly!_

"Well, not dangerous _per se…_"

"So why not, then?"

_Damn damn damn!_

"Because…"

_Damn him to the deepest pits of Hell!_ (Figuratively speaking, of course. Her father was already occupying that one.)

"Because…"

_There has to be a good reason! If only I think hard enough..._

"Because?"

"Because."

_Crap._

Her shoulders sagged as she conceded defeat. "I can't think of anything. Except that I- and the team- would miss you terribly." She looked up to see the tips of his ears sink a little lower.

_Well, at least he has the decency to look sad._

"I know," he said. "Believe me- I'll miss you guys too. You're the best friends I've ever had." Raven let out a sigh.

_I'm going to miss that stupid fang…_

"And you're one of the best friends we've ever had, Beast Boy."

_I'm going to miss those ears…_

"Think we should get the others?" he asked.

_I'm going to miss that damn grin. Hell, I already miss it!_

"It's your call, Beast Boy."

_I'm going to miss the arguments over breakfast…_

"I don't think so… I _really _hate goodbyes."

_I'm going to miss the involuntary company…_

"So no goodbye for me?" she asked, feigning hurt. Of course, she _was_ hurt, but the pain had nothing to do with whether or not she would receive a goodbye.

_God help me, I'm going to miss the jokes…_

Before she knew it, she found herself wrapped in a hug Starfire would have envied. "Of _course_ you get one, Ravey." Raven decided to let the use of one of her more annoying nicknames slide.

_But most of all, I'm just going to miss _him.

The two friends shared one final embrace before pulling away from each other.

"Send me somewhere close, Raven."

She almost smiled- the moment in his arms had given her the _perfect_ idea for a final destination. However, the half-demon appreciated a good surprise as much as the changeling, and maintained her staid façade.

"The closest."

Her eyes glowed white, and a black portal opened behind Beast Boy. Not wanting to break the sorceress's concentration, he silently slipped into the void and was gone.

Immediately, she assumed her meditative posture and began chanting her mantra.

She was still in that position two hours later, when her friends finally came in to check on her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She was smiling.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the ground, his eyes shut, his head throbbing, and groaning softly.

And _something_ was viciously assaulting his sensitive sense of smell.

Something… _familiar._

Beast Boy knew he'd smelled this particular odor once before, but he couldn't for the life of him recall where he had, or what it was. Maybe if he looked around, he could find its source. But he really didn't feel like sitting up and looking around- hell, he didn't even feel like opening his eyes.

He was never going to see his friends again.

A tear rolled down his cheek, and a very surprised Beast Boy felt a soft hand wipe it away.

His green eyes snapped open to see another pair staring back at him… from about two inches away.

"GAH!" he screamed. It wasn't a girly scream, but it was certainly _not_ the most manly of utterances.

The owner of the eyes giggled, and Beast Boy suddenly remembered the smell.

It smelled like air fresheners.

"Hiya, BB!" cried Happy.

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: I had the weirdest dream last night. Has anyone else had philosophical arguments with themselves concerning the nature of peace and war in their dreams, and actually had it make sense when they woke up?

Oh, it's just me? Good to go, then.


	5. Introductions and Explanations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: It's short and it's late, but it's something.

_If I keep a green bough in my heart the singing bird will come._

-Chinese proverb

* * *

**_Introductions and Explanations_**

"You did… _what?!_" asked a stunned Robin, blinking in surprise behind the white material of his mask.

"I sent Beast Boy to another dimension," Raven said again, her stoic expression and monotonous intonation unchanging. "He made a valid argument- that there was simply no way for him to be separated from the general population through more conventional mea-."

"But friend Raven," interrupted Starfire, "surely you could have waited until you had told the rest of us! If nothing else, we would have very much liked to have said goodbye to friend Beast Boy." The poor girl looked to be on the verge of tears, and Robin threw a comforting arm around her back.

Raven sighed, and assumed her meditative position. "Relax, Starfire. Once I get him settled in I can take you guys to visit him. But right now, I need to meditate some more- it's been an emotionally rough day, to say the least." Wrapping herself in her soulself, the empath flew up into the ceiling and vanished- presumably to head back to the Tower.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg just looked at each other for a few moments in silence, before the Boy Wonder spoke up.

"The district attorney is going to have kittens over this."

* * *

"Come on, BB!" laughed Happy, "ya gotta keep up!"

"'Keep up,' she says," muttered the changeling under his labored breath. "Excuse me for being mere flesh and blood!"

"You're excused!" giggled the pink-clad doppelganger. Grabbing Beast Boy around the waist, she hoisted him over her shoulder and began running through Nevermore as though completely unencumbered.

_Since when could Raven pick me up so easily?_ thought Beast Boy.

"It's one of the many advantages to not being real," answered Happy. Suddenly she came to a halt, a shocked expression on her face as she looked at Beast Boy. "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to do that, please don't be mad at me!"

The green boy blinked in confusion. "Mad at you… for what, now?" he inquired.

"Looking into your mind," she nervously replied. "It's something that Raven can't really do out in the real world very easily, but it's very easy to do accidentally when you're in here."

Beast Boy waved her off as best he could while still on her shoulder. "Meh, it's not something I'd particularly like to be a regular occurrence, but an accident's an accident. 'S not your fault."

The avatar giggled and began racing across the landscape once more, relieved that all was apparently forgiven. Before long, the two approached an obsidian archway, and Beast Boy was set back down on the ground. "Where does this lead to?" he asked, gesturing towards the portal before them.

"It's the gathering place for Raven's emotions and aspects for when she wants to talk to us all at once," came the reply. "It's her Center." Stepping through the archway, Beast Boy found himself in a stone amphitheater, along with seven other Raven lookalikes... and Raven herself... glaring impatiently at him.

"I'm glad to see that you two finally decided to show up," said the half-demon in annoyance. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, uh… Rae? Why am I in your head? I mean, it's great that I'm able to hang around with everything that makes you… _you_… but aren't you worried that I'll break something or… something?"

Raven quickly shook her head. "Not particularly. I would like to think that my mind is a little more resilient than that, and if everyone follows these guidelines I'm setting down," she glanced over towards her many-colored replicas, "which they _will_, then there won't be any reason to worry. And don't call me Rae."

"You can call _me_ Rae!" shouted a purple-cloaked Raven.

"Affection," snapped Raven, "kindly shut up." Beast Boy arched an eyebrow, but said nothing as the empath began the introductions. "You have met Happy, Brave, and Timid before," she said, gesturing towards the pink, green, and grey robed clones. "Those are emotions- as are Affection, Rage, and Rude." Purple, red, and orange were pointed to in turn- one waving, one growling, and one belching loudly in greeting.

"In addition to the six emotions, there are also the two aspects: Knowledge and Wisdom." A bespectacled girl in yellow nodded affirmatively, and the brown-clad aspect smiled knowingly. "Those two 'lead' this madhouse as best they- what?" Beast Boy had his hand raised in the air, like a schoolboy with a question.

"What's the difference between an 'aspect' and an 'emotion?'" he asked. "I mean, besides those two being the bosses and all that."

"I can answer that," said the yellow aspect Raven had identified as Knowledge. "The distinction is fairly rudimentary- the six emotions are able to use and influence Raven's powers, but are incapable of direct communication with her outside of Nevermore. We two aspects are unable to utilize or affect her powers, but we can speak with her without her having to enter her mind and are therefore best able to direct what goes on in here."

"We are also the only two completely dispassionate observers," added Wisdom. "The emotions all want to be felt in some way, but since we are unable to be felt our only interest is Raven's. That is, of course, unless you count Knowledge's book fetish."

Beast Boy sat in silence as he deciphered what Knowledge and Wisdom had said, but his musings were soon interrupted by Raven's voice addressing the crowd. "For as long as he is in here, everybody will have to follow some additional rules at all times," she said. "At no point will he be allowed to be by himself- two emotions and one aspect will remain with him for as long as he stays here." She looked over to the aspects. "Knowledge and Wisdom will make a roster later to assign shifts, although I do insist that Rage be matched with Wisdom and Affection at all times." She sent an apologetic glance to the fuming red emotion. "I'm sorry- I know Trigon isn't influencing you anymore, but you're still not a 'people person' by any stretch of the imagination."

Turning to the changeling, she continued. "You are allowed to travel anywhere in Nevermore you wish to, with the sole exception of Rage's domain. The reason for that is twofold- Rage likes her privacy more than anyone else, and she's also right next to the Forbidden Door. You are permitted to use your powers as you wish, but if the Beast resurfaces, the emotions guarding you will _immediately_ force you back into your human form and restrain you. Should that happen, whichever aspect is watching you will alert me, the other aspect, and the rest of the emotions, and you will be transported back here to the Center and held until you are yourself once more. Everyone but Rage will make arrangements for providing you food and water in their realm, although I might advise you to avoid anything Rude gives you." The aforementioned emotion petulantly stuck her tongue out at the half-demon, who ignored it. "Sleeping arrangements can be made if you want, but since you've never had any trouble sleeping in strange places before, I don't expect it will be an issue. Don't turn into scary things around Timid, for the love of God do _not_ call Rage 'Ragey Wagey,' be careful about what you let Brave talk you into doing, don't give Happy anything sweet, and if you are actually dumb enough to pull Rude's finger then you deserve whatever you get. Any questions?"

He shook his head.

"Good, then I'll go talk to the others."

* * *

"Well," said Robin, hanging up the phone and turning to the other two Titans in the common room with him. "The district attorney isn't too happy with the situation, but she understands the circumstances requiring us to take Beast Boy into our custody. I think the dragon scared her a bit, anyways."

Cyborg chuckled grimly. "That, or the seventy-foot tall ultralisk charging the prison gate. Any idea when Raven's-" He was cut off by the sound of a door behind him opening, and he turned to face the approaching empath.

"I can only take one of you at a time, and I have to meditate for several hours after removing you from… well, from my mind."

Cyborg's flabbergasted expression was joined by two confused looks from Robin and Starfire.

"You took him back…_ there?!_" the metal Titan half shouted.

"It was the only place I could take him to where I could somewhat control the environment and from which I could return him here. Jumping dimensions is difficult enough- moving other people between them is extraordinarily so." Turning to Starfire and Robin, she explained. "My mind contains a dimension called 'Nevermore' which contains everything that makes me who I am- my emotions, my memories, et cetera. Cyborg and Beast Boy accidentally ventured there a few years ago through a meditation mirror that served as a portal into it. I have since deactivated the enchantment on the mirror, as I no longer require it to enter into my mind… as well as to avoid a repeat of the accident that lead the 'wonder twins' to get in there. Unfortunately, there is no way for me to recreate the enchantment with my knowledge and supplies, so there is no way for all three of you to visit Beast Boy at once. Robin, I suppose you should go first."

Robin didn't look too pleased with the idea of going into Raven's head, but nonetheless nodded in agreement. Raven crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began levitating.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

Her eyes snapped open, glowing white with power. Beside her, a swirling portal appeared, and Robin quickly stepped through and vanished.


	6. Business as Usual

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: Oh hey, FF decided to do away with all my scene breaks in all the stories I've ever written! Fixing this is going to be _Awesome_.

_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost._

-G.K. Chesterson

* * *

_**Business As Usual**_

As Raven was retrieving the other Titans, Knowledge and Wisdom immediately got to work on drawing up a guard roster for watching over Beast Boy (or as Rude so eloquently put it: "babysitting duty"). In a process more accurately described as "organized pandemonium," the emotions bickered amongst themselves over the assignments.

"No way am I working with crybaby!"

"Hey, you leave Timid alone, you jerk!"

"Eat shit, jackass! If you want to put up with all her whining, then _you_ work with her!"

"You just don't want to work!"

"Will you two choke on your bile and die already?!"

"I think ol' Four Eyes needs a hug, Happy!"

"You stay the hell away from me, you pink freak!"

Within seconds, four of the six emotions were locked in mortal combat, with a very worried Beast Boy watching wide-eyed. Turning to Knowledge and Wisdom, he found (to his considerable surprise) that the two aspects were not only _not_ trying to break up the brawl, but were ignoring it altogether!

"Aren't you two going to put a stop to this?" he shouted, trying to make himself heard above the din. Wisdom looked up and gave him a wry smile.

"Why in Azar's name would we do that?" she asked. "They're incapable of actually_ hurting_ each other, and this way Knowledge and I can get our work done without interruption. Now, why don't you go see if you can help Affection keep Timid calm while we're waiting for Raven to come back with Robin?" Beast Boy took her advice and headed over towards where the grey and lavender-cloaked emotions were huddled.

As he approached the pair, he heard Timid give out a high-pitched squeak of surprise and watched as she ducked behind Affection. Deciding that a more nonthreatening form would make the approach easier, he turned into a rabbit and hopped over to the shy emotion.

"Hey look, Timid," started Affection as Beast Boy neared their position, "it's a bunny! You like bunnies, don't you?"

Beast Boy heard a whimpered 'yes' come out from behind the purple cloak, and shortly afterwards a fearful face peered out to catch a glimpse of Beast Boy, only to quickly dart back into hiding and whimper something to Affection.

"Yes, but it's_ bunny_ Beast Boy, Timid! C'mon, say hello to him—you wouldn't want to be rude to him, would you?" Affection's argument must have had some effect on Timid's fear of the green rabbit slowly hopping towards her, as the grey-cloaked emotion once again stuck her head out from behind her companion.

"H-hey there, B-b-bunny Boy… I-I mean, B-Beast B-Boy…" The changeling was by now close enough for her to reach, and at Affection's prompting, Timid did just that. Shyly running a finger from his forehead to his tail, the nervous girl stroked the emerald rabbit in front of her.

Emboldened by Timid's response, Beast Boy slowly crept forward until he was just in front of the squatting emotion. "See, Timid? There's no reason to be afraid of him—it's just _Beast Boy_ for crying out loud. He's friendly, not to mention fuzzy." Timid let a small smile creep onto her face as she stroked the green animal. Encouraged, Affection prompted her to go further. "C'mon, pick him up!"

The idea of picking up the changeling, however, was a bit much for Timid, and she let out a squeak before hopping back away from Beast Boy as though she were burnt. Feeling the hand leave him, Beast Boy prepared himself to shift back to normal, but before he could he felt Affection's hands wrap themselves around his midsection and lift him from the ground. Cradling him to her chest (and just about giving the changeling a heart attack), Affection giggled slightly. "It's your loss then, Timid. I'm telling you though, you don't know what you're missing out on."

She probably would've continued to goad Timid, but at that time Raven chose to make her appearance back into Nevermore.

* * *

Robin had seen some very weird things in his lifetime, but the scene before him rivaled even that one time Beast Boy had done a one-man performance of 'Much Ado About Nothing' with all the characters played by the appropriate gender.

"Boy Blunder, meet my mind. My mind, meet the Boy Blunder."

With that, everybody froze in place, and Robin took stock of everyone's position. In front of him was a tangle of Ravens. The Green Raven had an Orange Raven in a vicious headlock, who had in turn used Raven's powers to wrap the Green Raven's cloak around her face. A four-eyed Red Raven was trying to strangle a giddy-looking Pink Raven who was apparently trying to _tickle_ her opponent into submission. Twenty feet to the side, Robin saw a Yellow and a Brown Raven sitting calmly and discussing the contents of a rather lengthy-looking scroll, and another twenty feet beyond _that_, he saw-

Robin choked, and Raven chided. "Affection, put Beast Boy down _right now_, before you end up giving him—or Robin here—a stroke!" The emotion in question reluctantly complied, and a slightly dazed-looking Beast Boy appeared in front of her. Robin made his way towards his teammate (making sure to steer clear of the _clearly_ insane doppelgangers of his _other_ teammate) and soon enough found himself standing face to face with his green friend.

"So…" started Robin, not really sure at all about what he should say in a situation like this. He briefly thought about what Batman would do.

_Try and look as scary as possible while throwing batarangs at anything that moves. Don't forget to scowl._

Deciding that Imaginary-Bruce might not be the best source of social advice he could find, Robin went with his gut instinct: meaningless small talk.

"So," he began again, "nice place you've got here. Very… cozy?"

When he got a raised eyebrow—not only from Beast Boy, but _all eight_ of the Crazy Ravens _as well as_ the one he was already used to—Robin decided that maybe his digestive tract's instinct regarding social intercourse was probably about as useful as Imaginary-Bruce. Fortunately, Garfield's digestive system had much better social instincts, and he quickly took up the slack in the conversation.

"Yeah, the setup is really great here. It's pretty much the perfect security system for containing me. Raven can probably explain the finer points much better than I can, so I won't bother to try. I can introduce you to the local yokels though, if you like. The one in grey is named Timid, which probably should clue you in as to why she's hiding behind the one in purple. That's Affection-"

Robin interrupted, a grin on his face. "Well, she certainly seems _friendly_ enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ignoring his leader as best he could, Beast Boy continued with the introductions. "Knowledge and Wisdom are those two, yellow and brown respectively. They're the ones that let Raven kick your ass in chess every time you play her." Robin scowled, much to Beast Boy's amusement. "Brave is the one in green, and she'll probably want to wrestle with you at some point in time. When she beats you, don't take it personally—it's one of the perks of not being real, apparently."

"You should try it some time!" shouted the emotion in question, her voice slightly muffled from the cloak still wrapped around her head.

"He'll put it on his to-do list," answered Beast Boy in Robin's stead. "She's currently choking the life out of Rude, who from what I've heard has an explosive finger." Rude grinned mischievously, and suddenly Brave leapt away, throwing the orange emotion as far away from herself as possible. "The last two are Happy and Rage, three guesses as to which is which." He leaned in close to Robin's ear, and whispered conspiratorially. "I've heard that Rage secretly likes being called 'Ragey-Wagey,' but just like Cyborg and his teddy bear collection, refuses to admit it."

That last bit got Robin chuckling, and before he knew what he was doing he found himself muttering "Ragey-Wagey" under his breath. The collective gasp from the Rainbow Raven collection let him know that he had just committed a grave error.

Not even bothering to pry Happy off of herself, Rage roared and leapt at Robin as best she could. Fortunately, the Boy Wonder was shoved aside by Beast Boy, who quickly made himself _very_ scarce by running over to Brave and turning into an insect on her cloak to blend in. Several minutes later, the sounds of attempted homicide quieted down, and Beast Boy found the courage to make an appearance. Robin, it seemed, was long gone, his absence being the only way to keep him alive. Grinning sheepishly, Beast Boy looked over at Raven and Rage—who _still_ hadn't dislodged Happy, but was now the proud owner of Robin's pants—and did his best not to collapse in a fit of laughter.

Raven, however, was not as amused.

"Very cute," she said, the sarcasm rolling off her in waves. "I think Robin is scarred for life now, thanks to your antics. I don't think my nerves can take another visitor today, so Cyborg and Starfire will have to wait. You might want to get some sleep, as you'll probably be needing it for tomorrow."

The question of why exactly he would be needing sleep nearly rolled off his tongue, but instead died on his lips at Raven's command to Knowledge and Wisdom.

"Make sure that Rage is on guard duty for tomorrow, starting as soon as he wakes up."


	7. Of Things to Come

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note**: This is why I don't make promises about updates.

_Oh the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are.__  
_-Dinah Maria Mulock

* * *

_**Of Things to Come**_

Fortunately for all involved, Starfire's and Cyborg's visits were relatively uneventful, although both visitors were curious as to why Beast Boy seemed so twitchy. It was a week later when once more, the changeling decided to boldly go where everyone else had the good sense not to.

"This is entirely your fault, you realize."

"I prefer to think of this as a team effort, actually."

Beast Boy and Knowledge were sitting together at the top of one of the few trees to be found in Nevermore, this one residing in Affection's realm. The green boy idly thought to himself that this wouldn't be such a bad place to hang out for some downtime, given the generally friendly atmosphere it held.

"Let me at him! I'm going to _kill_ that little twerp!" Rage struggled against the combined efforts of her fellow emotions—minus Rude, who was too busy laughing to be of any help to anyone—and in spite of her complete lack of progress, seemed to be dead set on murdering the changeling.

"That argument isn't going to convince anyone to let you go," chided Wisdom, who stood at the base of the tree Beast Boy had taken refuge in.

"It was _not_ a 'team effort,' Garfield," Knowledge said in response to his claim. "You're the one who pulled her finger."

"Well how was I supposed to know that it would affect Raven out in the real world?!" Beast Boy demanded. "Why would an _emotion_ control an involuntary physical response?"

Down at the bottom of the tree, Rage continued to try and break free to wreak havoc upon the object of her anger by bargaining with Wisdom. "I'm going to murder him!"

"No."

"I'm going to mutilate him!"

"No."

"Massacre!"

"No, Rage."

"Mangle!"

"No."

Rage paused in her struggles and looked thoughtfully at the aspect denying her access to the boy in question ("Besides, by now Raven—and you guys—should know that telling me _not_ to do something all but guarantees that it's going to happen!").

"I'm going to… _mostly_ murder him?"

* * *

"After a great deal of thought and deliberation," Starfire shouted to the rest of the Titans, trying to make herself heard over the fans going full blast in the common room, "I have decided that I shall no longer be allowing Silkie to eat the disgusting discarded items of footwear we find on the beach, for the resulting odor is _most_ unpleasant!"

* * *

Wisdom nodded. "Okay."

"What?!"

Affection, Bravery, Happy, and Timid looked aghast at Wisdom, who merely shrugged at the four emotions. Rage, who was just as surprised as the others, recovered more quickly and broke free of her restraints while her sisters were distracted. Immediately flying up the tree, she shouted up a triumphant warning to her quarry: "You hear that, grass stain? When I get my hands on you, you're _mostly_ dead!"

A muttered curse was heard from the treetop, followed by a screech as a green falcon darted out of the canopy in an attempt to escape the wrath of Rage. The red-cloaked emotion cackled gleefully as she gave chase. "Come back, Garfield! You know you're not supposed to be by yourself!"

* * *

In the aftermath of the "almost murder" incident, the task of guarding—and healing—Beast Boy fell to Knowledge, Rude, and Timid. Rude immediately nodded off, leaving the actual "work" of watching the changeling to the others. Beast Boy, too, was feeling exhausted from the day's events; while Raven had cooled off fairly quickly and rescinded Rage's permission to do considerable violence upon Garfield's person, she hadn't done so quickly enough to keep the emotion from taking out some of her aggression on the changeling.

The four of them had once again retired to Affection's domain, and after a quick drink from a stream that flowed in a circle around the realm, Garfield followed Rude's example and flopped down in the grass for a quick nap, leaving Timid and Knowledge alone.

Several minutes passed in silence before Knowledge broke it. "Something is troubling you," she stated to the grey-cloaked emotion.

Timid had always been more comfortable with Knowledge than any of the rest of Nevermore's inhabitants, with the possible exception of Affection. She understood that the aspect would not try and hide the truth from her, and with that understand came a certain bond of trust. Had anyone else asked, she would have avoided giving an answer, but when Knowledge asked, Timid answered.

"Why does she use me so much with…" she looked meaningfully at the unconscious dog blending in with the grass, kicking his leg as he dreamed.

"There are a number of answers to your question," Knowledge replied. "In many cases, Raven is aware that her reactions to his behavior are disproportionate to the offense, and the guilt associated with that is part of your jurisdiction. In many cases, she is worried about his well-being, such as when he is injured in a fight or when-" she cut herself off. "Wait, do you mean that in the normal course of events Raven uses you to a greater extent in regards to Beast Boy than she does for the other Titans?"

Timid nodded glumly, and Knowledge curled a hand under her chin in thought. She remained in that pose for several moments, looking off into the distance, before letting out a sigh and turning to her companion. "In truth, Timid, I do not know, since until now Raven—and by extension, myself—was not aware of your increased use in regards to Garfield. I can speculate that it is because he is in more serious danger than the others more frequently, lacking ranged offense and frequently using forms more vulnerable to injury than the human body in fights, but I am unable to provide you with a definitive answer at this moment. I will consult with Wisdom when she arrives to stand guard next, and we will see if we can find an answer for you."

Timid nodded again, accepting the aspects answer. Turning her head to observe the sleeping changeling once more, she felt the stirring of something she had never felt before. The feeling overrode her perpetual terror of the unknown, and connecting it to the green form in the grass, she floated over towards Beast Boy.

Knowledge looked up from her musings—why, indeed, would Timid be used disproportionately in regards to Beast Boy?—to see her nervous companion hovering over the changeling with an odd expression on her face. For a brief moment, the aspect thought that Garfield's fur was blue-tinted, but a blink and a second look confirmed that the canine below Timid was his usual hue. That still did not explain…

"Timid," she whispered sharply, "check him." Timid jumped back as though she had been caught doing something forbidden—and what indeed, she asked herself, _had_ she been doing?—but dutifully followed Knowledge's orders and checked the surface of Beast Boy's mind. Her eyes widened fearfully, and she looked over to the aspect and nodded in confirmation: the Beast was in control of the unconscious changeling at the moment. Knowledge cursed inwardly and alerted Raven to the situation; Beast Boy had gone several days without the Beast reappearing, and there had been some hope—albeit, unfounded hope—that his problems with it were over. Obviously, that was not the case.

Rude was rudely awakened, and her shouts woke up the Beast, who immediately tried to transform and escape. Timid pinned him in the air while Rude forced him into his human shape, and the two of them teleported all four of them to the Center to wait for Raven and the rest of Nevermore's inhabitants. As they waited, Knowledge looked over at the struggling boy's blank eyes and shuddered.

* * *

Wisdom listened to Knowledge's question with a frown. A glance behind her confirmed that the changeling wasn't close enough to overhear their discussion, and that Brave and Happy were being suitably distracting even if he _had_ been.

That Timid would be used more in relation to one particular person or thing could be the result of several factors, as Knowledge had pointed out. In addition to being a fear _for_, though, it could be a fear _of_, and although Wisdom didn't think that was it, she couldn't completely discount that possibility. "The obvious question is whether Timid is alone in her increased usage, or whether she is being used in conjunction with another emotion. There is little reason to ask Rage or Rude whether they are seeing more expression in regards to-"

"There is even less reason to cut corners," countered Knowledge. Wisdom paused, and nodded.

"You are correct. The obvious starting points are Affection and Brave, then."

"You think-"

"It would be wise to cover all possible bases, and as you know-"

"Yes, Beast Boy is not the standard of human male physical attractiveness, but neither is he unattractive."

Wisdom nodded again. "Very well, I shall remain here and question Brave when the opportunity arises."

"And I shall go discover whether or not Raven finds pointy ears to be… 'cute.'"

* * *

"I don't know." Knowledge blinked at Affection.

"Tell me what you _do_ know, then."

"Well," started the purple-clad emotion, "I can tell you that Raven uses me a great deal in reference to him when you wouldn't know it by her outward reaction—usually when he's bothering her to leave the room and spend time with the team. I can tell you that I was seriously overworked towards him after Malchior-"

Thunder crashed in the distance.

"So," Knowledge began after the noise quieted down, "you can't tell me _why_ Raven expresses you, just that you're being expressed."

Affection nodded. "Raven is the one who does the feeling, we just get expressed. We're like sapient batteries: we know where and when we're being used, just not what for." She sighed. "If Raven had bothered to actually _listen_ to us over the past decade, you would already know this."

"You know why she didn't, Affection."

"Because she was afraid of us. Oh, she was afraid of Trigon too," she said, cutting off Knowledge's protest before the aspect could open her mouth, "but she was as afraid of _us_ as she was of _him_. Feeling is a risk, and instead of listening to her emotions she used you and Wisdom as a crutch. You remember when she joined the Titans, don't you?" Affection gave a slight smirk at Knowledge's shudder: the emotions had practically erupted in revolt when Raven had almost abandoned the concept of having friends because "it wasn't safe." Even Timid had chipped in, with fears of being alone for the rest of her life. The aspects—and Raven—had been caught completely off guard, and Raven had subsequently given in to the request to join before she was completely aware of what she was doing. It was the aftereffects of that brief uprising that had resulted in the (now) infamous comment to Beast Boy that had resulted in years of bad jokes.

Knowledge frowned, reflecting on what she now knew, which wasn't much more than before. Leaving Affection's realm, she decided to stop by Rage and see what she could learn. It was possible that it was merely exposure that was causing the uptick in emotional output for the changeling: he _did_ try and spend more time with Raven than the other Titans, which could explain the increase. It didn't ring true, but it was worth investigating.

* * *

Happy giggled as she ran away from the changeling, dodging back and forth as she evaded his attempts to tag her. Behind her, the purple stripe of Beast Boy's uniform flashed a dark blue for a few seconds, and as it did, the pink-clad emotion let out a sigh of contentment. Even as she slowed down—and thereby became 'it,'—she couldn't feel as though things could get any better. A second later, she was eagerly chasing down Brave, who had vanished for a minute, the feeling all but forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Girls don't fart, not even demon girls, and if they did it would smell like _rainbows_ and _sunshine_. So no, I did not break a two-year absence with a fart joke. Obviously.


End file.
